


You don't hate me?(Katie Killjoy x Tom Trench

by BizarreDemon



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizarreDemon/pseuds/BizarreDemon
Summary: What if Tom had enough and snapped.
Relationships: Katie Killjoy & Tom Trench
Kudos: 5





	1. Snapping

[Tom POV]

"TOM HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Katie yelled outside my door, "..." 'I hate this.' I opened the door and walked to the stage, as I sat down Katie told me, "You almost didn't make it you fucking idiot." "..." 'Shut up...' "3..2..1, action!" "I'm Katie Killjoy, welcome to channel 666 news."  
________________________________________  
After news...  
________________________________________  
"TOM WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU FUCKING UP YOUR LINES!" 'Now...' "ENOUGH! I'M SICK OF THE BULLSHIT! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BITCH!" The camera crew looked at me as if I was a madman "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU RETARDS LOOKING AT HUH?!" I need some coffee.  
________________________________________  
Next day...  
________________________________________  
'Today will be a good day.' I thought to myself as I drove to work. I arrived to the news station and slammed opened the doors, yelling "GOOD AFTERNOON EVERYONE!" Everyone looked at me with terror in their eyes, "What. Please tell me Ol'Jim didn't retire." People legitimately started to cry when they looked at me. "Oh, I know why you guys are afraid. It's because of my outburst yesterday." Multiple people shook their head yes, "Well sorry, Katie agitated me. I'll try to control that part of me." "What about me agitating you?!" 'Fuck.'

Hey there everyone BizarreDemon here, if you did not know I came from Wattpad, which is going through a story purge right now because it was bought by Webtoon. So anyways I'm gonna be posting here now. Peace!


	2. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie is pissed because of what happened yesterday. And poor Tom has to hide before Katie kills him.

"What about me agitating you?!" "W-well you made me mad yesterday." "Tom... I AM GOING TO BREAK EVERY FIBER IN YOUR BODY!" "EVERYBODY RUN!" As I yelled that everyone 'Death I welcome you.' I thought as I found a hiding spot in the breakroom. "Tom~ I know you're in here~." Katie says as she lurks around the room. "Damn. Well Tom I'll find you~." Katie says as she finally walked out of the room giggling. "Fuck that was close." I say under my breath, as I get out of my spot I run towards the breakroom door, opening it slowly, I look both ways down the hall, thinking I would be fine I take a sprint to the front door. I turn my head to see Katie running towards me, her eyes were redder than the devils. "TOM!" She screeched as she started to crawl on the wall with her neck continously cracking. Before I knew it I fell threw the front door, wheezing, I get up and limp away.  
_________________________________________  
"Damn asthma." I say to myself as I entered my home. "Ow." I say as I look at the bloody shard of glass in my leg. As I prepare to pull the shard out, I think 'It's like ripping off a bandaid... a very sharp bandaid.' I grip the blunt end of the shard and yank it out, "AHHHH! FUCK!" Damn that hurt. I take of my gas mask and gloves, then my suit as I prepare to take a shower.  
After my shower I prepare to head to bed after I wrap up my wound. I got to lay down on the nice comfy bed, "Sweet sweet sleep..." I say as I drifted off.  
_________________________________________  
I awoke in a dream like world, the odd thing being that the area around me looked like my bedroom. I look at my hands, noticing a wedding ring on my left hand, I turn to see something that scares me, Katie was laying there on her phone, she then looked at me and said "Good morning Honey!" "Good morning?" "Tom I need you to go take the kids to school." 'What the fuck?' "Okay then?" I say as I tried to get up but failed as the area around me began to dissipate, molecule by molecule, atom by atom. I truly woke up, noticing that it is 7 AM. "Damn I woke up early." I say as I get to make myself some black coffee "Ah that taste nice." Enjoying the sweet embrace of a bitter wave washing over me. "Well I got to get ready." I say as walk to the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did not like writing this.

As I was getting ready for work I got a call saying "To all of the employees we will not be having work today because of Ms. Killjoys breakdown yesterday. Goodbye." "Well I'll be damned." I say as I put my phone into my pocket. 'What to do?'  
_________________________________________  
Katie POV  
_________________________________________  
"KATIE YOU CUNT!" My boyfriend, Dalse, heard the call. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" I started to tear up, I heard his upcoming footsteps, I remembered my hole that I made. I crawled into it, barely making it the door slammed open with Dalse saying. "Katie~ Where are you bitch~." I was hyperventilating in the hole, sadly Dalse heard me and found the hole. "Found you~" he said with a hidden rage.   
_________________________________________  
⚠️⚠️⚠️ QUICK RAPE AHEAD, SKIP IF YOU WANT!⚠️⚠️⚠️   
_________________________________________  
Dalse stripped me down to where I was shivering, "S-stop." "SHUT UP WHORE!" I was crying at this point, he un-zipped his pants letting his tiny 3 inch out and he started to ram into me, while he was doing this he was punching me in the face saying "Look at this dumb WHORE! SAY IT! SAY YOU'RE A WHORE!" 'No stop. Fight back.' I grabbed Dalse's neck and twisted with all of my might and surprisingly his head snapped off his body with blood gushing from his jugular vein, I pushed him off and I grabbed his dick and snapped it off and shoved it down his neck cavity. "I need to leave." I say as I panicked, who would I call? Wait Tom! I'll call Tom! I pulled out my phone and tapped on his contact number.  
_________________________________________  
Tom POV  
_________________________________________  
I was sitting down when my phone started to ring, "Tom Trench speaking." "T-tom." Wait I know that voice. "Katie?" "Y-yeah, I have a question..." "What." I say with a slight hint of venom in my voice. "I need a place to stay, I killed my boyfriend after he beat and raped me-" her voice started to break, "-p-please let me stay over." 'Damnit.' "Okay give me your address." "Okay its 0666 south street, northside of the pentagram." "Wait I live in the Northside, I'm house 0460." "Okay." "Be ready, I'll be there in 10 minutes." "Sure. Bye." "Bye." Welp time to go see a person who is in a tough spot.  
_________________________________________  
A/N: I did not like writing the scene between Katie and Dalse. Not fun.


End file.
